Ranma the Werecat
by SuzyQ001
Summary: The NekoKen gone wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma the Werecat!**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"" talking

_"mind speech"_

In a forested area of Tokyo Japan, Genma Saotome was preparing to teach his 6 year old son the Dreaded Neko Ken. _Let's see what the manual says about how to teach the Neko Ken. First, I need to dig a pit and then fill it with cats, after that I need to tie up the trainee and wrap him up in various fish products. That sounds easy, but I wonder why no else has ever attempted it._

After Genma finished reading the manual he called Ranma over to him, "Ranma tomorrow is the day that you learn the Dreaded Neko Ken. The most feared fighting style ever created. Are you ready for me to teach it to you? Because we will not stop until you have mastered it. Is that understood?"

"Yes father, I want to learn the Neko Ken. When do we begin?" asked Ranma.

"Today I will prepare the pit and what I you will need you to do is gather up a lot of cats and bring them to me. Okay Ranma", Genma instructed his son Ranma.

"Okay, father I can do that." Ranma answered his father.

Once Ranma left to collect the cats for the Neko Ken, Genma had begun digging the pit.

Genma had given Ranma three burlap bags to hold the cats.

_I wonder why daddy needs cats to teach me the Neko Ken. I can learn anything if I set my mind to it. Maybe my daddy will let keep a couple of the cats so I can have a pet._ When Ranma had returned he saw his father sitting under a tree waiting for him.

"Daddy here is the cats you asked me to get for you." Ranma told his father.

Genma got up and opened the trap door so that he could empty the bags of cats in the pit that he had dug. Once all of the cats were in the pit Genma shut the trap door and locked it.

"Ranma let's get something to eat and after that will get ready to sleep for tomorrow will be a very important day." Genma informed Ranma.

Genma fixed dinner for Ranma and himself. During the dinner Genma stole food from Ranma while Ranma tried to defend his plate and eat at the same time. After dinner Ranma cleaned up the dishes then he prepared to go to bed for the night._ I wish that I could go home and see mom after all I really miss her, thought Ranma as he fell to sleep._

The next morning came all too soon for Genma and Ranma as they got ready for the day. After breakfast the two martial artists prepared to have a light sparring session. Genma threw a series of punches at Ranma who countered them with his own punches. Ranma then knocked Genma into a near by stream, "Yo pops are we do yet?" asked Ranma.

"Yes we are done with sparring. Now it is time for you to learn the Dreaded Neko Ken." answered Genma.

After saying this Genma grabbed Ranma and proceeded to tie him up in fish sausages. Once Ranma was bound, Genma threw Ranma into the deep dark pit and locked him in it.

"Let me out!" begged Ranma.

"No" answered Genma "you will learn this now."

"The cats are hurting me. Please let me out. I do not want to learn this technique. Please save me papa." Cried a very distraught Ranma, Genma pretending not hear as his son begging for mercy.

Inside the pit the cats continued to maul Ranma as he bled from various wounds. Then Ranma heard a voice calling out to him.

"_Human child I will save you, but must agree to let me help you."_ The mysterious voice told Ranma.

"Please save me, I'll do anything you ask." Ranma begged.

"_Open your mind child" _the voice instructed Ranma. Ranma immediately obeyed the mysterious stranger and opened his mind to him. The God of Felines entered Ranma's mind and took over his body and fled from the pit. After that Neko attacked and killed Genma for threatening to harm the cats and his host. Then he ran into a glowing portal and vanished as the sirens got closer.

Two police officers found the body of Genma Saotome that had been brutally mauled to death. Looking around they also saw a pit that reeked of death.

"Let's identify the body maybe we can use the dental records to id this corpse." The officer told second officer.

"I'll call the medical examiner and I'll also get a body bag." The second officer told the first officer.

Three days later the police went to Nodoka Saotome's house to tell that her husband was dead.

"Mrs. Saotome, I'm sorry to tell you this but your husband was mauled to death by some kind of big cat. It got away we do not know where it is now." The office told Nodoka.

"What happened to my son?" Asked a very distraught Nodoka.

"We believe that whatever killed your husband also killed your son. We took blood samples and it appears that your son had lost a lot of blood and probably was taken to be eaten somewhere by this big cat." The officer told Nodoka.

"NO! Nonononono", cried Nodoka over and over again as she fell to the floor crying.

After the officers left Nodoka got up for the floor and went to her room from there she went over to her dresser and opened the top draw, then she took out a piece of paper. _I should have never let him take you my son. Please forgive me._ On the paper was written the Seppuku Pledge that read if Ranma wasn't a man amongst men he'll commit seppuku. When Nodoka finished staring at the paper, Nodoka took the paper into the kitchen and burned it.

Later that evening Nodoka called Soun Tendo to let him know of the deaths of Genma and Ranma. That and to plan the funerals for them.

"Hello Tendo Dojo" Kasumi answered the phone.

"May I please speak to your father Soun Tendo please?" asked Nodoka Saotome

"Sure I'll get my father. Will you please hold for him?" asked Kasumi

"Yes I will hold for your father." Nodoka answered Kasumi.

Kasumi went in search of her father. When she found him laying down taking a nap, Kasumi awoke up Soun Tendo and let him know that he had an important phone call.

"Hello Soun Tendo here. Can I help you?" asked Soun Tendo.

"Yes. My name is Nodoka Saotome and it's with great regret that I have to inform you that my husband Genma Saotome was mauled to death by some kind of big cat. As for Ranma Saotome my son he suffered massive amounts of blood loss from his wounds and may have been eaten by that monstrous cat, but his body was never found. I know you and my husband were very good friends. Thus I would like to have the funeral at your dojo in three days time, so we can lay to rest my son Ranma and my husband Genma Saotome. Thank you and good bye." With that Nodoka hung up the phone and went to bed.

Soun Tendo hung up the phone then called his daughters into the kitchen so have a meeting. When Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane arrived Mr. Tendo Broke the news about what had happened.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, I just got off of the phone with Nodoka Saotome and she has informed me that a very old and dear of mine has passed away. We will hold the funeral in three days time." once Soun Tendo finished telling his daughters this he began crying.

Three days later the funerals for Genma and Ranma Saotome was held.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new home & new family chapter 2**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

_"mind speech"_

**Ranma the Werecat**

In the Valley of the Gods lived a care taker by the name of Maya Catseye Brennen the dark elf a follower of Eilistraee the Dark Maiden daughter of Corellon Larethian king of the eleven patheon.

Authors note Maya only answers to Catseye. So from on out I will only mention the name Catseye, End of Authors note.

_Something's very wrong and I can feel that it's in great pain and it maybe dying. I have to see if I can save it_. As Catseye thought this she ran as if the demons of hell were chasing her. Upon reaching the edge of the valley Catseye saw a badly wounded young child that was unconscious and bleeding profusely from his wounds. Gathering up the badly wounded child Catseye teleported to her cave, when she materialized with Ranma Catseye looked around and found a place to lay down the injured boy.

_I've got to stop the bleeding if I'm going to save the boy. I wonder what happened to him to cause such wounds. Here's the medicines that I need to stop the bleeding also I will use the potion of extra healing to speed it up. _Catseye came over to the boy with a bag of medicines and went to work trying to save Ranma's life.

_That took most of my potions of extra healing to save the young boy's life. When he awakens I can ask what happened to him._

_I wonder where poppa is. I've got to find him before he punishes me for running away_. Ranma thought to himself.

_"Human child can you hear ME in your thoughts?" _asked a very angry Neko.

_"Yes I can hear you. Who are you?" _Answered a very scared Ranma.

_"I am Neko the God of Felines and I have bonded with you so that I could save you from the pit of cats. Your trainer in Neko Ken is dead. I mauled him to death to keep him from hurting us. I did not have the strength to heal our wounds so I ran through a glowing portal to get away from the sirens that were screaming and coming closer. I can train you in the true Neko Ken and not the version that your trainer taught you. Would you like that?"_ Asked a rather upset Neko concerning the treatment of Ranma at the hands of Genma.

_"I guess that is acceptable." _answered a very upset and scared Ranma.

_"Now wake up because someone is coming". _Neko rather harshly informed Ranma.

Ranma awoke up and watched and wondered what was going to happen to him now; decided to talk to his mysterious savoir and to find what was going to happen now that his father was dead. He also wanted to know where his mother was, and if he could go and live with her. If not then would the mysterious lady want to become his mother?

"Hello" called out Ranma trying to get the woman's attention.

_Good he's awake, but unfortunately I do not understand his language. It is a good thing that I have these translator stones that can translate any language at the same time I can learn his language and he can learn mine._ Thought a rather upset Catseye who wanted to punish whoever harmed the boy.

Picking up two of the translator stones, Catseye walked over to where Ranma laid and handed him one of the stones and she kept the other one so that they have a talk.

"Hello my name is Lady Catseye and I have given you a translator stone so that we can communicate with one another. You must keep that with you if you are going to learn the language here and I will need to learn your language as well. This will work for the time being. What is your name young one?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome and I am the Heir to the Musabetsu Kakutou Saotome-Ryuu School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Can I use this stone to talk to just you or can I use it to talk to anyone and be able to understand them?"

"Ranma what is martial arts? I have never heard of that before. The stones can be used to communicate with anyone" Catseye informed Ranma.

"I can show if you like Lady Catseye. That is great to know that the stones can help me to learn new languages", Ranma told Catseye then Ranma preformed a series of jumps, kicks, and punches to show Catseye what martial arts are.

After Ranma showed Catseye his martial arts moves, he then asked Catseye "Can I please go home to my mommy. Please!"

"Ranma where does your mother live? I could take you to her if I knew where she lived. I also need to know how you got here and if it is safe for me to return you to her."

"According to Neko he brought me here though a glowing portal. Mom lives somewhere in Japan and I do not remember where. As to if it is safe, I do not think my mom would ever hurt me" Answered a somewhat confused Ranma.

"Ranma who is Neko?" asked a slightly confused Catseye "I know that you were alone when I found you Ranma."

"Neko is the God of Felines and he has bonded with me." Ranma informed Catseye.

"Ranma the only glowing portal that I know of is bridge between worlds and it has closed. It only opens every ten years, so I'm afraid that there is no way to send you home for at least ten years. Since that is the case, I'm going to have to adopt you as my son until I can find a way to return to your birth mother. As for Neko you may have become his avatar and if that is the case you may lose your humanity." When Catseye finished speaking Ranma began to crying. Catseye gathered up Ranma into her arms and started to comfort him by sing a soft lullaby to easy his fears. When Ranma stopped crying he realized something about Catseye. She only had four fingers, black skin, silver hair, and purple eyes.

"Are you some kind of demon?" asked a slightly scared Ranma.

"No Ranma I am not a demon. My race is called Drow and we are dark elves. There are many races that live on this world and not all are human. Also not all of the races that live here are friendly some are evil and would do anything to hurt or kill the innocent."

Ranma was no longer scared of Catseye "Then I guess you can be my new mommy."

"That is great Ranma for tomorrow we will go to the village and I will formally adopt you as my son and after that we will register you in school and then maybe you can make some new friends. I almost forgot about clothes shopping for you after all you will need a school uniform, books, pens, and whatever else that you may need for school. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Do I have ta go to school?" whined Ranma.

"Yes Ranma you must go to school. If I had to go to school then so do you. Besides school will be fun because they teach fighting, magic, and mind magic's they will also test you to see if you have any other hidden talents. Ranma you have much to learn and I will also teach you the healer's art. That means that you will be really busy studying to be the best."

"Mommy I am hungry. Can I please get something to eat?" whined a very hungry Ranma.

"Sure Ranma I will make us some dinner."

As Catseye moved about the room, she began preparing dinner for her new son and her. Catseye made sure to plan extra portions for Ranma and making sure that she added extra ingredients that would help with healing just in case she may have missed something. When dinner was ready she brought Ranma a huge steaming bowl of venison stew and a spoon to eat it. "Here Ranma eat up." Once Ranma started eating Catseye then joined him.

Ranma eat his food rather rapidly then he turned his bowl over to show that he was done. Catseye got up and dished Ranma up another bowl of stew "Ranma you do not have to eat so fast no one is going to steal your dinner." Catseye then went back to eating her dinner. After dinner Catseye had Ranma help her with the dishes and putting away the food.

"Ranma I will show you where to sleep tonight after all it will be your responsibility to make sure that the area is kept clean. Okay."

"Okay mom"

Catseye showed Ranma to his room which was at the other end of the cave then she showed him where her was room was in case he may need something. After that Catseye took Ranma outside to the outhouse, and few feet away from the outhouse was the bathing area which had a small pool that was for washing and hot springs for soaking.

"Ranma always put out the occupied sign in case people show up. The pools are clothing optional. If you do not put out the occupied sign you may have guests joining you in the hot springs. I know because I am speaking from experience and it can be embarrassing. It is getting dark lets head back so that we can get a good nights sleep."

"Ranma do you remember where your room is?" asked Catseye.

"I remember where my room is mom", answered Ranma

"I'll see you in the morning then Ranma", Catseye finished saying by giving Ranma a good night kiss on the fore head.

That night Ranma started having nightmares about the Neko Ken Training. "Please poppa let me out I'll good", Ranma cried out in his sleep.

_"Ranma you are safe here and no one is going to hurt you. By the way it is time that I trained you in the true Neko Ken are you ready?" _Neko informed Ranma.

_"What do I have to do to learn the Neko Ken?"_ asked Ranma as he remembered his pat experience and not wanting to repeat it at all.

_"Ranma we will train in the dream realm thus there will be no rest periods after all your body is asleep and very little chance of personal injury. The very first thing that you must do is get used to my true form which is a Black Panther. That will take care of your fears of cats, by doing this all cats will become your brothers and sisters and you will be able to communicate with as well as they be able to talk to you. I will also train you ki blasts and various chi blasts styles." _with that Neko began to train Ranma in the true form of the Neko Ken.

To my readers I need your help in deciding what kind of Werecat that Ranma should be.

Please read and review.

Here is a list of choices.

Were panther

Were jaguar

Were cheetah

Were tiger

Were lion

Any help in deciding is highly appreciated please review and email me your suggestions.

Next chapter is School Days wear Ranma becomes a were cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**School Days **

The Forgotten Realms world and characters are the property of TSR Inc.

This fanfics is based on the characters of Rumiko Takahashi and TSR Inc (or more accurately, R. A. Salvatore) who is his, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.

This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact.

This fanfics was written as acknowledgement to Rumiko Takahashi's and R. A.

Salvatore talent as great creators and writers.

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

_"mind speech"_

**Ranma the Werecat**

"Good morning Ranma, did you have you good nights sleep?" asked Catseye somewhat worriedly.

"Hai, I managed to sleep with some nightmares of c-felines," answered Ranma still a little sleepily.

"Ranma, can you please tell me what happened to you? When I found you there were a lot of scratches and bite marks. You looked like you were almost mauled by some kind of cats. I need to know how this happened and why. What I'm afraid of is that whoever did this to you may come after you and try to finish the job that they started. Whoever took care of you made sure that you almost died and if you return to them then you will die. There other thing that's got me really worried is that you look like you haven't had enough to eat, it's almost like you're malnourished and that is not healthy for a growing young boy." A very upset Catseye explained to Ranma.

"My pop told me that he wanted to train in the Dreaded Neko Ken and that it was an unstoppable martial arts technique. Pops dug a pit and had me gather some c-felines. He said that they could teach me the Dreaded Neko Ken. After that, poppa threw the c-felines in the pit and locked it then a little while later he wrapped fish sausages on me and unlocked the pit that had the felines and threw me into the pit with them. I begged for him to let me out and he refused to save me. That's when Neko the God of Felines said that he could help if I opened my mind and let him in. Neko told me that he killed my poppa using my body, so in a way I killed my pop," Cried a very upset Ranma.

Catseye walked over to Ranma and began to hug Ranma while he cried and began to sing a soft lullaby to calm him down. Soon after that Ranma started to feel better but still not wanting to go school that was mentioned last night. Ranma did not like the idea of being the new kid at school.

"You mustn't blame your self for the death of your father because if Neko hadn't killed him I would have! Nobody has the right to endanger the life of young child! He doesn't have the right to be calling himself a man much less your father!" Catseye angrierly explained to Ranma.

"But I still don't wanna go ta school; what I mean is that I won't know anyone there and I won't have any friends." Whined a very upset Ranma, he would rather stay home and practice his martial arts so he wouldn't get out of shape.

"Ranma we need to get you registered before you can attend school, but before we do that I am going to adopt you as my son then I am going to contact my adoptive father and let him know that I have adopted you as my son. Your new grandfather can get overly protective of small children, but there is something else that you should know about him and that is, he's the Emperor of Dragon Isle. He also is a dragon that can take human form. I'm the Heir Apparent and what that means is, I will become the next ruler of the Dragon Expirer unless I abdicate to you and what that means I'll be surrendering the throne to you." Explained Catseye to a wide eyed Ranma.

"If you are some kind of princess then why are you living in a cave?" asked a very confused Ranma.

"Ranma let me get us some breakfast first then I'll explain everything to you." As Catseye left to prepare breakfast both Ranma and her.

Ranma was somewhat baffled by what she said and wondered why anyone would want to live in a cave if they had the option of living in a real home with a comfortable bed. He could understand it if she was on a training journey, but she wasn't so what was her story any way.

Neko do you have any ideas why Catseye would want to live in a cave? asked a very confused Ranma.

No it doesn't make any sense to me. If she is a princess then why she living in a cave and not palace somewhere? I'm just as confused as you are Ranma. She said that she would explain everything after breakfast. I am kind also of concerned as to why a Drow would want to adopt a human child that doesn't make any sense to me.

Neko what do you know about the Drow any way? asked a still confused Ranma.

What I know of the Drow is mainly hearsay and none of that any good. That is why I am very curious as to why she is willing to take care of you. I wonder what she wants and if she is really serious about wanting to teach you what she knows about healing. What I mean is that most Drow do not share their secrets with other races. The other thing that is bothering me is the fact that she is living above ground when most Drow live below ground in a city called Menzoberranzan and that place is extremely dangerous. explained a very confused Neko.

Ranma wants to know why I live in cave and not in house like normal people. I guess I'll have to tell him my story of how I came to the surface and how I became the guardian of this valley, and to let him know of my curse and the curse of this valley. Thought a rather upset Catseye about the whole situation that was before her, Catseye knew that she had to make Ranma understand the problems that she was faced with.

"Ranma breakfast is ready" Catseye called to Ranma.

Ranma and Catseye eat their breakfast without speaking to one another. After that Catseye looked at Ranma somewhat sadly before beginning her tale. "Ranma I am about to tell you my story and I don't want you to tell any one about this ok." Catseye continued to look at Ranma rather sadly about the whole thing.

"OK"

FlashBack

Two days before the attack on the House of Brennen by the orders of the matriarch of the Clan Do'urden, Malice and her twin sister Maya were to be initiated to Lolth on the following day. That night there was a flash of light and Maya Brennen had vanished when she awoke she found her self on the surface surrounded by slavers.

"Lookey what we have here." The first slaver said as he came over frightened Maya and grabbed her and forced her to march to the slave pens.

Else where in the City of Water Deep there was two individuals one an older gentleman and the other a young woman. The man's name is Cronus the Emperor of the Dragon Isles and the woman's name is Sylvia and she is an advisor to her emperor.

"Sylvia please go to slave pens and see if there is any children that I can adopt. After all none of my children wanted the position of Heir Apparent, so I am kind of desperate for an Heir to carry on my Kingdom." When Cronus finished speaking Sylvia was preparing to leave on a quest for her emperor.

"I'll see what I can find, but does the child have to be human or can it be any race?" asked Sylvia.

"It doesn't matter as long as the child is willing to learn its new responsibilities as that of my Heir. Now go."

An hour later Sylvia made her way to the slave pens to see if any children had been brought in that day. When she arrived she asked "Can I see the new arrivals please."

"Right this way mi lady" the keeper of pens said as he led Sylvia to the new arrivals.

Sylvia saw a young Drow girl that looked absolutely terrified of what was going on around her.

"I want the Drow child, how much for her?" demanded Sylvia of the keeper of the slave pens.

"Drow don't sell well, her price is 10 silver pieces." The slaver keeper told Sylvia.

"Here is ten silver pieces. I also went a receipt showing that she is paid for." Demanded Sylvia after all she hated dealing with that stuffy humans.

"I'll get your receipt from my office then you can take the Drow child with you." As the slaver walked to his office to get Sylvia the receipt that she had asked for, after that the slaver grabbed Maya and pushed her to towards Sylvia.

"This here is your new master; you'll do whatever she says because if you come back we'll feed you to the lions." Sneered the keeper of the slave pens.

"Come with me child and I'll take you to your new home and your new father won't that be fun." Smiled Sylvia to a very frightened Maya.

When Sylvia and Maya arrived to her they were greeted by Cronus "Sylvia who is this child?" demanded Cronus.

"Cronus meet your new daughter she doesn't speak common of the humans and I don't speak Drow common. I don't know what her name is."

"Come here child." Cronus said in Drow common. Maya slowly walked towards Cronus fearing what he is going to do to her.

"What is your name child?" asked Cronus.

"My name is Maya Brennen. What are you going to with me?" asked a very nervous and scared Maya.

"Well Maya Brennen, I am going to adopt you as my daughter and I am going to raise you to be Heir Apparent so that some day you rule my kingdom." Cronus informed Maya in Drow common.

End Flash Back

"Ranma there is more that I am not ready tell you yet." Explained a rather sad Catseye.

"You were sold, but I thought that slavery was against the law or something." Ranma said somewhat confusedly.

"Well it's not so you have to be careful when we go to the city. Ok Ranma, please try to stay close me. I do not want anything to happen to you alright." A very concerned Catseye informed Ranma of the dangers.

"Alright I'll stay close to you, but you never answered my question as why you live in this cave." Ranma told Catseye.

"That is a story for another time. Now we must get ready to go to the city alright Ranma."

"Ok, I'm ready to go with you Catseye." Ranma informed Catseye as he prepared to leave the cave with Catseye.

Ranma and Catseye made their way to the City of Summerset. On the way there they were met by Cronus and Sylvia as they were making their way towards them.

"Daughter it is a pleasure to see you. We were just on our way to visit with you. By the way who is this young man with you Catseye?" asked Cronus as he and Sylvia got closer to Catseye and Ranma.

"This is Ranma Saotome and he is the Heir to the Musabetsu Kakutou Saotome-Ryuu School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I was just on my way to the City Hall to formally adopt him." Catseye explained to Cronus.

"Ranma, I am Cronus and I am going to be your new grandfather and Sylvia here is going to your Aunt." Cronus explained to Ranma as he looked on some what concerned about what was going to be happening to him.

Catseye knelt in front of saying, "Ranma, you may choose to stay with me or go and stay with Cronus. If you choose to stay with me then you will have to get up early for school to make it on time, but if you choose to live Cronus during the school year then you can come and visit with me."

Ranma began crying and saying to Catseye, "You promised to be my new mother. What did I do wrong to make you send me away from you?"

"Ranma, I am under a horrible curse that will kill me if I leave the Valley of the Gods. The most that I can stay away from that place is two days. You did nothing wrong, it's just this horrible curse that I have. Please try to understand that if you choose to stay with me you might inherit the curse from the Valley and I do not want that to happen to you." Catseye continued to hold a frightened Ranma. "The first thing that we will do head over to City Hall now, so that I may adopt you then we will register for classes. So let's dry our tears and let's have some fun alright Ranma?"

"Yea that sounds like fun." Ranma answered.

Two hours later Catseye, Ranma, Cronus, and Sylvia arrived at the City Hall of Summerset. There they had to wait for hour before the clerk came over to help them.

"How can I help you people?" asked the clerk.

"I would like to adopt this child here." Catseye informed the clerk.

"Where are child's parents?" asked the clerk.

"His father is dead and his mother has abandoned him. Ranma here doesn't even know if she is alive somewhere." Catseye informed the clerk.

"Alright Drow I guess you can adopt the boy just fill out this paper work and pay the filing fee." As the clerk rudely handed the paper work to Catseye.

Catseye filled out the paper work then handed it to Cronus to double check if she had missed anything then he handed the paper work to the clerk and paid the filing fee. After that they headed towards the school to register Ranma Brennen as a new student and to get his class schedule and his supplies list. Once they were finished at the school they then headed to the stores to get his supplies, uniforms, and new clothes.

Ranma was in hell because he couldn't believe that he had a new last name, and oh how he hated shopping. How much longer is this torture going to last, I am getting hungry and I'm bored. "Can I please get something to eat? I'm really hungry and also I am getting kind of sleepy." Ranma whined to Cronus who was closer to him.

"Alright Ranma lets head over to that tavern over there and after that we will head to my home so that you get some rest. Is that alright with you Ranma?" asked Cronus to his new grandson.

"That sounds great." Replied a some what tired Ranma as they four individuals made their way to the local tavern to get something to eat. When they got there, they each ordered the full fare meal consisting of various meats, cheeses, breads, wines, and juices for Ranma. After that, the four individuals made there way to Cronus's home so that they could rest.

"Ranma, I must be leaving soon or there will be some serious problems for me. I need to know your decision if your coming with me or do want to stay here with Cronus. Before I go I'll let Cronus know that I'm going to abdicate the throne to you so you'll become the Heir Apparent. Will that be alright with you Ranma?" Catseye gave Ranma a hug and a kiss.

"I guess that it will be okay if I become the new Heir Apparent, but I don't want you to leave me after all you're my new mother." Cried a very up set Ranma to Catseye as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Ranma my curse prevents me from leaving the valley for to long. Please try to understand that my curse will kill me if I stay away to long. Alright then Ranma grab your bags because we are leaving to the valley in a few hours." Catseye told Ranma as she continued to hug and comfort Ranma.

After Catseye left to go and talk with Cronus, Ranma decided to have a little talk with Neko and see if he had any ideas about his new family and his new last name. Neko what do you think of Cronus and Sylvia? Also what do you know about curses especially the one on my new mother? What do you know about the Dragon Empire and what kind of responsibilities will I have as Heir Apparent? asked a worried Ranma.

Ranma, I have never met these people until today from what I can tell of them is that they are good people but I get the feeling of great power coming from Cronus and that he is trying to help us to become the best that we can be. The curse that is on your mother is one that I have heard about and it is very dangerous and deadly. Curses are very real and should be avoided at all costs. As for the Dragon Empire, I have heard that it is a very wealthy Empire and that nobody messes with it. Your responsibilities are going to be somewhat difficult but you will have some freedoms.

Now remember you will have to keep practicing your native language so you when you return to it you'll be able to speak the language. So for that to happen, I will travel through the dream realm and find you a female training partner. When we begin working in the Neko Ken you will need her to keep from losing control of your cat side that is growing within you. She will have many roles, the first she is your trainer and for her to do that she will help you to meld your human self with your cat self. Her next responsibility is to act as you're calmer, what that means is that you will have to trust her to keep you in a state of absolute calm and from accidentally killing someone. Neko informed Ranma

I do not hit girls besides my poppa told me that they are weaklings and need to be protected. Besides, I do not like the very idea of a girl having any kind of power over me and, I really do not like the idea of merging my cat side and my human side. Besides I do not want to lose my humanity to some stupid cat. Ranma angrierly told Neko.

RANMA! Girls are not weaklings and they do not want to cuddled and protected like fine china. Women have the power to give birth and to care for its young and that alone gives them power over us lowly males. They provide warmth, families and, all we do is make sure that we help provide for the family and our mate. Women can also be hunters, fighters, warriors, mages, healers, and priestesses. As to losing your humanity, your former trainer in the Neko Ken has already made that decision for you and if you do not merge with your cat side you'll always be terrorized of any kind of cats and I will not be able to get rid of that fear that is growing within you. Also, CATS ARE NOT STUPID RANMA. You will do as I say because I am your new sensei and I will not stand for any of this kind of CRAP from you. One more thing your poppa is an idiot and I never ever want to hear any more of what he said to you. After all your father never ever had your best intentions in mind just how quickly he could sell you to the highest bidder to feed his greedy stomach. Neko was literally growling at Ranma for his comments earlier.

I'm sorry sensei. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'll be good and train with the girl only in the dream realm where I can't hurt her. Please don't hurt Me. begged Ranma to Neko as tears were streaming down his face.

I'm sorry to Ranma for losing my temper at you. Tonight I will create the Cat's Star Pentagram and that will allow you to be able to communicate to your calmer and she will be able to talk to you. Once the Cat's Star Pentagram is completed you and your calmer will need to recite the spell of binding. As Neko said this he went into the Dream Realm. To begin creating the Cat's Star Pentagram and preparing the spell of binding.

Ranma felt Neko leave his mind and wondered what kind of girl Neko would pick for him. All I want is some one who can be my friend; I don't care what Neko says about girls. They aren't very good at fighting. thought a rather upset Ranma about the whole situation after all he had no control over his life and all of these decisions were being made without his permission I truly hate this everybody seems to think that they know what's best for me.

Catseye went to talk to Cronus about Ranma and what she thought about Neko. "Cronus, have you ever heard of Neko the God of Cats?" asked Catseye.

"No I haven't, the only Goddess of Cats that I know about is Bastet and she does not like any one calling them selves the God of Cats without her direct permission. Neko may be some kind of Cat Demon and if he is then we have another problem on our hands. Ranma may have bonded with this Neko/ Cat Demon and if that's the case than we may not be able to remove him from Ranma." Answered Cronus.

"I told Ranma that I was going to abdicate the throne to him with your permission father. I thought that maybe the case with Neko, but so far he seems to have Ranma's best interests at heart." Asked Catseye who was not entirely sure that she should be leaving Ranma with Cronus especially after having her fears confirmed about Neko.

"I'll be watching Neko in case he tries anything to harm the child. Since I'm Ranma's grandfather, I will personally let this Neko know that I will not allow him to endanger Ranma at all." Cronus told Catseye in a no nonsense way.

Cronus went in search of Ranma to talk to him about Neko and to find out what his plans with Ranma may include. Also, Cronus wanted to know if he would have to interfere with the bonding process that Neko did to Ranma when Neko bonded to Ranma and how it may have affected Ranma. Cronus found Ranma lying on a bed staring at the ceiling and thinking to him self. "Ranma we need to talk", Cronus told Ranma.

"What do we have to talk about?" asked Ranma who turned and looked at Cronus.

"I want to know about Neko who claims that he is the God of Cats. The only God of Cats that I know about is Bastet and she is the Goddess of Cats. Please Ranma your soul could be in jeopardy if Neko is some kind of Cat Demon and I need to know if he has bonded with you. I also want to know what his plans are concerning you maybe in case he tries to harm you." Cronus looked at Ranma with absolute concern for his young charge.

"All I know is Neko saved me from the pit of c-felines and he asked for me to let him in my mind." Ranma answered Cronus looking somewhat confused.

"Ranma please tell me what happened and how you came to be in the pit of cats also I would like to know how you got here." Asked Cronus as he sat down on the bed next to Ranma.

Flashback

"Today I will prepare the pit and what I you will need you to do is gather up a lot of cats and bring them to me. Okay Ranma", Genma instructed his son Ranma.

"Okay, father I can do that." Ranma answered his father.

Once Ranma left to collect the cats for the Neko Ken, Genma had begun digging the pit.

Genma had given Ranma three burlap bags to hold the cats.

I wonder why daddy needs cats to teach me the Neko Ken. I can learn anything if I set my mind to it. Maybe my daddy will let keep a couple of the cats so I can have a pet. When Ranma had returned he saw his father sitting under a tree waiting for him.

"Daddy here is the cats you asked me to get for you." Ranma told his father.

Genma got up and opened the trap door so that he could empty the bags of cats in the pit that he had dug. Once all of the cats were in the pit Genma shut the trap door and locked it.

"Ranma let's get something to eat and after that will get ready to sleep for tomorrow will be a very important day." Genma informed Ranma.

Genma fixed dinner for Ranma and himself. During the dinner Genma stole food from Ranma while Ranma tried to defend his plate and eat at the same time. After dinner Ranma cleaned up the dishes then he prepared to go to bed for the night. I wish that I could go home and see mom after all I really miss her, thought Ranma as he fell to sleep.

The next morning came all too soon for Genma and Ranma as they got ready for the day. After breakfast the two martial artists prepared to have a light sparring session. Genma threw a series of punches at Ranma who countered them with his own punches. Ranma then knocked Genma into a near by stream, "Yo pops are we do yet?" asked Ranma.

"Yes we are done with sparring. Now it is time for you to learn the Dreaded Neko Ken." answered Genma.

After saying this Genma grabbed Ranma and proceeded to tie him up in fish sausages. Once Ranma was bound, Genma threw Ranma into the deep dark pit and locked him in it.

"Let me out!" begged Ranma.

"No" answered Genma "you will learn this now."

"The cats are hurting me. Please let me out. I do not want to learn this technique. Please save me papa." Cried a very distraught Ranma, Genma pretending not hear as his son begging for mercy.

Inside the pit the cats continued to maul Ranma as he bled from various wounds. Then Ranma heard a voice calling out to him.

"Human child I will save you, but must agree to let me help you." The mysterious voice told Ranma.

"Please save me, I'll do anything you ask." Ranma begged.

"Open your mind child" the voice instructed Ranma. Ranma immediately obeyed the mysterious stranger and opened his mind to him. The God of Felines entered Ranma's mind and took over his body and fled from the pit. After that Neko attacked and killed Genma for threatening to harm the cats and his host. Then he ran into a glowing portal and vanished as the sirens got closer.

End flash back

"What kind of father would do that to his own son?" Asked a very upset and angry Cronus.

"Poppa only wanted to teach me martial arts and he wanted nothing but the best for me." Ranma answered who was becoming increasingly upset with the whole conversation. "Besides Neko promised to help me over come my fear of ccccaaatttsss. He also promised to find me some one to help train me in the true form of the Neko Ken and it doesn't include the pit of ccccaaatttsss." Ranma told Cronus who still upset about the whole thing.

"Where is Neko I would like to meet him?" Asked Cronus who was trying to calm down after hearing what Genma had done to Ranma?

"Neko left to go to the Dream Realm to create a Cat's Star Pentagram so I could talk to my very own special friend." Ranma told Cronus.

"Thank you Ranma for telling me that. I will have a talk with Neko and find what his plans are for you. Oh by the way Ranma, school starts on Monday so you have three days to get ready to meet your new teachers. I also hear that they hired some one to teach the fighting arts and he is a Drow elf like your mother. I believe his name is Drizzt Do'urden and that he is an excellent fighter or possibly a ranger. I am really not that certain as to which it is." Cronus told Ranma who was not certain about the young Drow warrior.

"Didn't the Clan Do'urden destroy the Clan Brennen?" asked Ranma who was afraid of what might happen if the Drow warrior might want to finish the job started by his Clan in decimating the rest of the Clan Brennen.

"To answer your question yes the Clan Do'urden did destroy the Clan Brennen. From what I understand about Drizzt Do'urden is that he is some kind of renegade and he wants nothing to with revenge towards your mother. So you should be safe in that respect," answered Cronus who had finally calmed down from earlier that night after that Cronus left the room and prepared to travel to the Dream Realm to meet with Neko. After the talk with Cronus Ranma went to find his new mother so that they could return to their home in the Valley of the Gods, Ranma and Catseye made their way home.

Three days later Ranma started at his new school Ice Wind Dale Elementary accompanied by his mother Catseye who turned to him and said, "Ranma please be good and listen to what the teachers has to say and do not start any fights with the other students. I will see you at home. Good bye my son."

"Class we have new student starting today his name is Ranma Brennen. Please tell us about your self." Drizzt Do'urden instructed Ranma.

"I am the Heir to the Musabetsu Kakutou Saotome-Ryuu School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I was just recently adopted by Lady Catseye Brennen." Ranma informed the class after that he found a seat.

Drizzt Do'urden instructed the class in tracking techniques and watched Ranma use an advanced learning technique to help him understand what his teacher wanted.

"Ranma what kind of training have you had in tracking and fighting because this is a beginner's class and you seem to belong in the advanced class?" asked a curious Drizzt Do'urden.

"My poppa taught me how track and martial arts and I'm really good at it. Poppa wanted me to be the best that I can be." Ranma answered Drizzt Do'urden.

"I see that we will have to make some changes in the class, and the first change that I want to make is having you help in teaching this class. The second change is no one can advance until slowest student in the class can understand what I'm asking of them." Drizzt Do'urden told Ranma.


	4. Chapter 4

**School Days**

**Side story**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech_"

Ranma the Werecat

Authors note this takes place after the meeting with Cronus and Ranma.

The dragons in my story can travel between the realms without the assistance of the Gate of the Gods. Catseye is not aware of this fact as of yet.

Cronus headed to the dream realm to have a long talk with Neko and to let him know that he would tolerate any harm that would come to Ranma.

_This looks like the place, but who lives here? Is it Bastet or Neko that lives here? The only way to find is to knock and see who answers the door. _Cronus knocked on the door loud enough to wake the dead.

_Who could knocking at my door at this hour? No one knows that I am here except Ranma and he can not get without my assistance. So who ever it is had better have a very good reason for disturbing me. _Thought a very upset Neko who had been working on Cat's Star Pentagrams as well as the binding spells. Neko went to find out who was knocking on his door. "Who's out there?" Neko called out angrily.

"Can I come in and talk with you Neko? It is very important that I do so." Cronus answered. "After all it does concern Ranma and his cousins that I will be introducing to him." Cronus informed Neko.

"Very well you may come in and tell me what this is all about." Neko answered as he opened the door and let Cronus enter his home in the dream realm.

"Please sit and allow me to bring out some refreshments, so that we talk and go over what I will be doing to help Ranma. You also mentioned Ranma's cousin and how I might be able to help them and that very interesting to me. After all I mainly deal with cats and young children as well as the various other cat races." Neko informed Cronus as he prepared to go to the kitchen and bring out the refreshments.

After Neko left the room Cronus began chanting a spell that would let him know if he was dealing with a God or a Demon and what his intentions were towards Ranma. When Neko entered the room with the refreshments and sat down across from Cronus the spell was completed.

"I can see that you do not completely trust me, or you wouldn't have cast the God spell. So I will tell you what I am and that is a God of Cats not a demon with an agenda. Is that what you wanted to know?" Asked Neko as he watched the dragon lord that was across from him.

"Yes that is what I wanted to know and before I continue I would like to know what your plans are for Ranma are. I also wanted to know if anyone could learn the Neko-Ken and if so could you make two more of the Cat's Star Pentagrams for Ranma's cousins." Cronus informed Neko as he looked at Neko with great curiosity and wonder because he had never heard of the any of the Gods doing what Neko had done.

"My plans for Ranma are to train him in the true form of the Neko-Ken and to train his calmer to help him master the Neko-Ken. As to your next question can anyone learn the Neko-Ken then the answer is no because they would have to be one of the cat races to learn it. What I mean is that the Neko-Ken was designed to create the ultimate hunter, and that it was never designed for the human races to learn. If a human was to under go the Neko-Ken training that was not aware of the dangers. There are several things could happen to the trainee that you are not aware of. The first is that the trainee could die while under going the training and that is the most humane thing that could happen. The second thing that could happen is that the trainee could go insane and believes that he is a cat. Then the only way to deal that is to kill the individual because that is the only humane thing to do." After saying that Neko took a drink of sake then continued talking. "The third is if the trainee some how regains his sanity then he would have a major fear of cats that would be so ingrained that if he could not get away from a cat then he think that he is a cat. His basic survival skills are that of a cat on steroids with the use of chi claws that can cut through just about anything. Another problem that can show up is physical scarring, mental scarring, and various kinds of physical impairments. Such as blindness, loss of ones voice, and possible broken bones." Neko explained to a very horrified Cronus.

"Is there anything that can be done to help Ranma with what has happened to him?" Asked a very concerned Cronus.

"That is what I am trying to do by teaching Ranma the true form of the Neko-Ken. Now tell me why you want me to train Ranma's cousins in the Neko-Ken along with Ranma?" asked a somewhat confused Neko as to why Cronus would want anyone to learn something as dangerous as the Neko-Ken.

"Ranma has cousins that are werecats and they know some fighting styles and I was hoping that you could teach them as well." Cronus informed Neko who was very shocked by what was going on.

"Now me why I should train Ranma's cousins in the true form of the Neko-Ken?" asked Neko because he was curious as to what Cronus's attentions were.

"The reason for this is both of his cousins are outcasts and they have no friends. I really do desire that both of them should have someone to call a friend and not be laughed at. They have suffered enough by that I mean is that they have lost their families." Cronus informed Neko of the problems that they had.

"There is something else that you should know and that is the Neko-Ken can only be learned by males and not females. I need to know if Ranma's cousins are male or female before I can agree to train them." Neko told Cronus.

"They are both are young males and very spirited I might add." Cronus laughed knowing that his grandchildren were very mischievous.

"Alright I'll do it on four conditions. The first is that you gain the parents consent for me to train them in the Neko-Ken. Second is that you have to let the parents know that their children need to be engaged to their calmers. Third is that they have to be willing to learn a new language and that they may be willing to travel to another world. The fourth and finial condition is that you have to match the warrior's personalities to their calmers. Take for example Ranma's personality, he needs someone who can challenge him both physical and mentally. He needs someone of a strong sense of what it means to be a real friend and that will listen, but at the same time be able to tell him truth and be very blunt about it." Neko told Cronus in no uncertain terms.

"Do you have anyone in mind to be the calmers? I mean Ranma mentioned that he wanted to return to his home world and is that where we will be looking for the calmers? Asked Cronus because he had hoped that they would be looking in the realm where they were living.

"To answer your questions, yes I have people in mind and here is a list of those that might be possible calmers for Ranma and his cousins. The calmers are on Ranma's home word and the training will take place in the dream realm. The trainees will then apply what they learn here and train in the waking realm against each other." Neko informed Cronus concerning where the calmers where located.

"There are over twenty-five people on this list!" Exclaimed Cronus as he thought of long it would take for him to check out all of the people listed.

"That is correct and that should take you about three weeks to interview the families listed and to see if they are possible matches for Ranma and his cousins. Also I fully expect that you should have the written permission from the families to engage their children to whoever is decided on being the calmers. This has to happen before you can go to Ranma's home world and start investigating the families in question." Stated Neko concerning the rules and regulations.

"Alright I'll do it if you can agree to uphold your part of the bargain" said a somewhat miffed Cronus.

"I always keep my promises. One more thing I need to know who are Ranma's cousins and what kind of werecats that they are. So that I know how to coordinate the lesson plans and what would be the best for each individual." Stated a smug looking Neko.

"Kyle is the oldest and he's a werecheetah, and as for Ranma's other cousin his name is Tyrone and he is a weretiger." Cronus informed Neko of who Ranma's cousins were.

"Come back in three days with the parental consent forms that I may begin training and so that they may be engaged to their calmers. After that I will start working on the Cat's Star Pentagrams for all of the parties involved." Neko told Cronus in no uncertain terms.

"Please let me show you to the door so that we may get started on our tasks because it is getting late and we have a lot of work to do." Neko said as he led Cronus to the door.

Once Cronus was gone Neko began to complain of all of the work that was a head of him and how long that it would take him to complete 6 Cat's Star Pentagrams. _One for each of the warriors and one for each of the calmers, plus the binding spells. Stupid dragon lord he just had to make my job a lot harder. Not only do I have to train Ranma and his calmer now I have to train his cousins and their calmers. Plus I have to make 6 Cat's Star Pentagrams and the kind of power that goes into it. That will take me at least four weeks to complete. Unfortunately for Ranma his fear of cats will be growing out of control and I will not be able to stem the tide. Oh well back to work for me._


	5. Chapter 5

**School Days**

**Side story 2**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech_"

Ranma the Werecat

Authors note this takes place after the meeting with Cronus and Ranma.

The dragons in my story can travel between the realms without the assistance of the Gate of the Gods. Catseye is not aware of this fact as of yet.

After leaving Cronus realized that he was going to be in big trouble from Catseye because she had told him that she would not tolerate him engaging her to anyone let alone having him engage Ranma to someone that she does not approve of. _I'm a dead dragon, I'm a dead dragon, and I'm a dead dragon. _Were his thoughts over and over again then followed by. _She is going to kill me and then create dragon stew out of me_. Then Cronus thought of something else that scared him; _I have to tell Raiden and Windsong that I am going to engage their children to people that they have never met before. I must have a death wish today. I know what I will do; I'll blame it all on Neko after all it was his idea._ With that thought Cronus returned home to talk with Sylvia and to contact Raiden, Windsong, and Catseye concerning what would be happening.

Cronus returned home and went to bed. The next morning Cronus had Sylvia contact Raiden who at the time was living in Japan as an Ambassador of the Dragon Empire.

Sylvia got out the spell casting equipment to do a summoning across the dimensions. _I hope that this works and that Raiden is available to return to the City of Summerset. _Thought a rather upset Sylvia concerning where this meeting would be taking place and why Cronus would want a meeting with his son whom he was not on speaking terms with. This was becoming very confusing as well as a royal nightmare because neither Cronus nor Raiden had forgiven the other for there differences.

"I Sylvia call forth the Dragon Lord Raiden to come to me and to heed my call." Summoned Sylvia.

Two hours later there was a flash of light as Raiden appeared before Sylvia and he was not happy at all at being summoned by Sylvia.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouted Raiden as looked like he was ready to kill something or someone. "Well I'm waiting. Answer me now Sylvia!"

Just then Cronus walked in and looked at his son Raided who looked to be extremely pissed off at Sylvia.

"Sylvia would you please leave and contact Catseye and Windsong and tell them that I will be coming by later today to talk with them. Thank you." Cronus had finished instructing Sylvia concerning something big was about to happen.

"Hello Raiden it has been what a hundred years if not longer since I have heard from you? By the way how is your adopted son Kyle doing? How about you agree to let me engage him to someone that can become his friend and not treat him like a freak?" Asked Cronus after all it was something Raiden had in the past talked to Cronus about.

"Hello father and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Sneered Raiden at his father. "You want to engage him to some one that he has never met before. Are you out of your mind?" Screamed Raiden at his father as he looked like he could kill him for even suggesting it.

"Of course I will whether I have your permission or not." Stated Cronus very calmly and somewhat amused by the situation. "Now I want you to sign this paper stating that I have the right to engage your son and to see to his training."

"And if I refuse to do it?" Sneered Raiden at his father.

"Then I will have Kyle made a ward of the Empire and I will still do it. The choice is yours to make either sign it or have him made a ward of the Empire." Cronus told Raiden after all he was getting tired of Raiden's attitude.

"Fine I'll sign it, but I am not to happy with you for forcing this on me and Kyle." Raiden told his father as he grabbed the document that would allow Cronus to engage Kyle and to have him be trained in the Neko-Ken. Thus Raiden picked up the document and read it to make sure that there were no surprises before signing the document.

"Any other surprises that you have for me?" Asked Raiden as he handed the document to Cronus.

"There are two things that I require from you and that is for Kyle to stay with me so that he may meet his cousins and start his training. This way I can also start a breeding program for the werecheetahs since they are almost extinct on most worlds." Cronus informed Raiden of the changes. "I know that you blame me for the deaths of your wife and son, but what you do not realize is I had nothing to do with their murders. I found out about their murders three months later after you had left." Cronus told Raiden about what had happened that night in question.

"I saw your order to kill them! How do you explain that?" Yelled an angry Raiden at his father.

"If you will calm down I'll explain what had happened." Cronus asked Raiden. "The order that you saw was with a forged signature of mine. The individual who forged my signature was none other than Windsong's husband. He tried to steal the throne from me with blood magic and the dark arts. It was your son that found out about it and told Windsong about what was happening. Unfortunately I was under the spell and I did not realize what was going on. When I realized what was going on it was too late to do anything to save them." Cronus told Raiden of those days in question.

Raiden looked at his father as if he had gone crazy and then he realized that he was telling the truth about had happened to his family. "Why didn't you contact me to tell what had happened when you found out the truth huh?" Sneered Raiden at his father while thinking maybe he should try to understand what was really going on.

"I tried to contact you and to tell you the truth but you didn't want to the hear truth and told me to get the Hell out your life. So I was following your wishes. What I want to know is can you forgive me?" asked an upset yet angry Cronus to his son.

"I forgive you if you can forgive me for the way that I treated and blamed you for something that was not your fault at all." Said Raiden as he realized for the first time that his father only wanted what was best for him and his adopted son.

"We need to be going so that we can meet with Windsong and Catseye because I have to engage their sons as well." Cronus informed Raiden of the plans that would change the lives of six people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Side story 3**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech_"

Ranma the Were cat

"We need to be going so that we can meet with Windsong and Catseye because I have to engage their sons as well." Cronus informed Raiden of the plans that would change the lives of six people.

Two hours later Raiden, Cronus, and Sylvia arrive at Catseye's cave and meet by both Windsong and Catseye.

"Father what is the meaning of this visit. I thought that you had some important business to attend to that required your attention." Catseye asked as she looked somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"Catseye, Windsong I have to ask you something every important and I want you both to listen to me and not get angry at me when I ask this of you. Ok?" Cronus asked as he looked very nervous at the two women sitting next to him.

"Should we be angry at you?" asked Catseye who looked like she was ready to kill if she did not hear want she wanted to hear.

"Neko has asked me to engage your sons to be married so that he may train them in the Neko-Ken this will also help Ranma to over come his fear of cats. That and he will learn to trust people as well and the main thing is Ranma will have friends that he can trust so please sign this paper work so that Neko can train Ranma." Asked Cronus as he continued to look very nervous at the two women before him.

"What!" Screamed both Catseye and Windsong who looked ready to kill.

"Calm down both of you. This isn't as bad as you may think it is. First of all we all want what is best for our children so they should be our first concern. Secondly, father has asked me to see if I can locate Ranma's mother if she still alive. Thirdly and most importantly we have to get Ranma to trust us and our children. So what I suggest is that all three boys grow up together and learn to from one another. As for the engagement, what I suggest is that we meet the parents of the girls that we are going to engage them to and who better to do this then Cronus because it was his idea." Raiden told Catseye and Windsong.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to meet with the parents of who we are going to be engaging our children?" Cronus asked because he did not want the job.

"Since this is your idea then you have to see it through and besides we do not want just anyone for our children. There will be requirements such as letter of introduction and we as the parents wish to meet the parents of who we are going to be engaging our children too. Another requirement is that children will be constant communication with who they will be marrying and there is no exceptions to this rule." Raiden concluded.

"Well, I will not have problem if Winndsong can agree to it and if Raiden is for it as well." Catseye responded to the group.

"I do have one questions that needs to be answered first before I am ok on this." Windsong told them.

"What is your questions Windsong?" asked Cronus as he looked upon a confused Windsong.

"My question is, How are we going to to get our children to agree to this? My other question is, What are the benefits of this and what are the consequence of this? What I mean is what if this goes wrong and then what do we do?" asked Windsong as she looked at the others.

Raiden thought for a minute before responding to Windsong's questions " Well if you agree to sign the paper work we can tell them that they would have some very special friends that would never leave them or make fun of them. Plus we could explain to them that when they are older they will be required to marry their penpals so that they would not feel threatened."

Raiden decided to use mind speech to talk to Windsong for a few minutes "_Windsong please as you know that my son is the last of his kind and there not that maney werecats in the realms. So this means we will be creating a whole new race of werecats and besides it will take a lot of work for this to work and make our dreams come true."_

Windsong realized that Raiden was right and decided to let Catseye know that it was ok to sign the paperwork and have all three boys raised together. "Catseye let's go ahead and sign the paper work after all Neko already started to train Ranma and we know that the only way for Ranma to over come his of cats is train with Neko."

"Alright I will agree to this on one condition and that is Cronus has to tell the children everything and I mean everything is that understood!" Catseye yelled at Cronus so that he could see how upset she truly was.

After Catseye and Windsong had signed the paperwork Cronus got up and said "I have to get this back to Neko and find out if ther is anything else. OH and before I forget the children will be learning a different language that they will beable to talk to who they are engaged to. I am sorry that I forgot to mention that ." Cronus told everyone.

After saying that Cronus left and went to find Neko so that he could begin interviewing the potential families for his grand children.

Because the Greeks equated Bastet with Diana and Artemis and Horus with Apollo, Bastet became adopted into the Osiris-Isis myth as their daughter (this association, however, was never made previous to the arrival of Hellenistic influence on Egypt). She is stated to be the mother of the lion-headed god Mihos (who was also worshipped in Bubastis, along with Thoth). She is depicted most commonly as a woman with the head of a domesticated or wild cat or lion, or as a cat itself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Side story 3**

I do not own Ranma ½

_thoughts_

"talking"

"_mind speech_"

Ranma the Were cat

"We need to be going so that we can meet with Windsong and Catseye because I have to engage their sons as well." Cronus informed Raiden of the plans that would change the lives of six people.

Two hours later Raiden, Cronus, and Sylvia arrive at Catseye's cave and meet by both Windsong and Catseye.

"Father what is the meaning of this visit. I thought that you had some important business to attend to that required your attention." Catseye asked as she looked somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"Catseye, Windsong I have to ask you something every important and I want you both to listen to me and not get angry at me when I ask this of you. Ok?" Cronus asked as he looked very nervous at the two women sitting next to him.

"Should we be angry at you?" asked Catseye who looked like she was ready to kill if she did not hear want she wanted to hear.

"Neko has asked me to engage your sons to be married so that he may train them in the Neko-Ken this will also help Ranma to over come his fear of cats. That and he will learn to trust people as well and the main thing is Ranma will have friends that he can trust so please sign this paper work so that Neko can train Ranma." Asked Cronus as he continued to look very nervous at the two women before him.

"What!" Screamed both Catseye and Windsong who looked ready to kill.

"Calm down both of you. This isn't as bad as you may think it is. First of all we all want what is best for our children so they should be our first concern. Secondly, father has asked me to see if I can locate Ranma's mother if she still alive. Thirdly and most importantly we have to get Ranma to trust us and our children. So what I suggest is that all three boys grow up together and learn to from one another. As for the engagement, what I suggest is that we meet the parents of the girls that we are going to engage them to and who better to do this then Cronus because it was his idea." Raiden told Catseye and Windsong.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to meet with the parents of who we are going to be engaging our children?" Cronus asked because he did not want the job.

"Since this is your idea then you have to see it through and besides we do not want just anyone for our children. There will be requirements such as letter of introduction and we as the parents wish to meet the parents of who we are going to be engaging our children too. Another requirement is that children will be constant communication with who they will be marrying and there is no exceptions to this rule." Raiden concluded.

"Well, I will not have problem if Winndsong can agree to it and if Raiden is for it as well." Catseye responded to the group.

"I do have one questions that needs to be answered first before I am ok on this." Windsong told them.

"What is your questions Windsong?" asked Cronus as he looked upon a confused Windsong.

"My question is, How are we going to to get our children to agree to this? My other question is, What are the benefits of this and what are the consequence of this? What I mean is what if this goes wrong and then what do we do?" asked Windsong as she looked at the others.

Raiden thought for a minute before responding to Windsong's questions " Well if you agree to sign the paper work we can tell them that they would have some very special friends that would never leave them or make fun of them. Plus we could explain to them that when they are older they will be required to marry their penpals so that they would not feel threatened."

Raiden decided to use mind speech to talk to Windsong for a few minutes "_Windsong please as you know that my son is the last of his kind and there not that maney werecats in the realms. So this means we will be creating a whole new race of werecats and besides it will take a lot of work for this to work and make our dreams come true."_

Windsong realized that Raiden was right and decided to let Catseye know that it was ok to sign the paperwork and have all three boys raised together. "Catseye let's go ahead and sign the paper work after all Neko already started to train Ranma and we know that the only way for Ranma to over come his fear of cats is train with Neko."

"Alright I will agree to this on one condition and that is Cronus has to tell the children everything and I mean everything is that understood!" Catseye yelled at Cronus so that he could see how upset she truly was.

After Catseye and Windsong had signed the paperwork Cronus got up and said "I have to get this back to Neko and find out if ther is anything else. OH and before I forget the children will be learning a different language that they will beable to talk to who they are engaged to. I am sorry that I forgot to mention that ." Cronus told everyone.

After saying that Cronus left and went to find Neko so that he could begin interviewing the potential families for his grand children.

`Because the Greeks equated Bastet with Diana and Artemis and Horus with Apollo, Bastet became adopted into the Osiris-Isis myth as their daughter (this association, however, was never made previous to the arrival of Hellenistic influence on Egypt). She is stated to be the mother of the lion-headed god Mihos (who was also worshipped in Bubastis, along with Thoth). She is depicted most commonly as a woman with the head of a domesticated or wild cat or lion, or as a cat itself.

Sorry for the long wait for the this chapter I had several personnal issues that I had to take care of , but I am back now.


End file.
